1 800 HELP ME!
by Antidote
Summary: A wierd story of why not to pair Ayame and Akito together! Rated M for good reason! We must have been on crack when we wrote this! Set pre- Chinese New Years, Akito wants to make a new outfit and Ayame wants to help.


This is a strange fic my brother and I came up with. Once again… I'm into the nice story line, not the twisted, perverted crap! All of you who want to comment on his style of (hentai) go right on ahead… but don't address it to me!

We can appreciate this one because of how it coarsely flowed. The characters weren't meant to pair up but we did it anyway. Yes, as strange as it sounded, this is an Aki and Aaya pairing.

We do not own fruits basket.

---

Akito woke to the morning sun just as the sparrows were singing outside of her window. It would be a week before the new years celebration would commence and she wasn't in the greatest of moods today, not that she was ever in a good mood. She wasn't even prepared for the festival, in which she was going to make a new kimono.

Outside of the main house a black Honda civic with tinted windows parked along the side of the street in an odd angle. The lights went out and the car door opened suddenly. Akito looked outside of her window and moaned in annoyance. Ayame had stepped outside of the car with his outdated cheetah jacket. He had been holding the famed Japanese silk Akito had ordered through him. As she saw him approach the walkway, she scrammed to get her black turtle neck shirt and dark jeans. She heard him walk up to the door and slam the screen's open to announce his narcissistic arrival. Akito had just fastened her jeans and was heading for her shirt when she stopped cold.

"Ayame-kun, we still haven't announced your arrival to Akito-sama, he'll be furious if you walk in on him sleeping!" the maid called after him (the maids don't know that Akito if female). Akito was trying as quickly as she could to find the opening of her shirt when she ripped the side open.

"I will announce myself to her…" she heard his overbearing steps open her sliding screens open. "Akito san… I have arrived!" and he opened his eyes to see a shirtless Akito with arms across her chest. His face went from porcelain white to wine red. Akito on the other hand went from sickly pale to bleached white. Fumbling her words, her whole body shaking, she managed to string two words together to form a statement.

"GET OUT!" her voice going lower than ever. Ayame could not tear his eyes away; it was just something he couldn't believe. He had proof Akito was a woman, and he would tell Hatori, if he got out alive. Still watching Akito, she put her turtle neck on and walked right up to Ayame, who had just then snapped out of his trance.

"If you ever walk in on me like that again, I will snap your neck in two and rape your body," and she slapped him and walked out of her room leaving him to rub his cheek with the same smirk on his face; shifting the material in his hands. He turned and walked out of the room, shutting the silk screens behind him. He walked to the main room where Akito had brought out ayame's old mannequin. This was one of the things she tried to confiscate from him when he was doing so well outside of the main house. Next to it was a sewing machine and the pattern for her new kimono. She was sitting on the floor, her leg folded neatly under her, the pattern in front of her. Ayame beamed as he set the material on the ground.

"Akito-san," he saw her face grow pale. No one dared address her anything lower than sama, ever! "I thought this pattern might be to your liking, red is most definitely your color, but the emphasis that it turns to black really gives off the aura of your soul." If possible he smiled brighter. "The mist at the bottom shows how blind you are to our emotions and the black roses signify how dark your heart is." And he stopped giving his cute smile and turned it to a smirk. He let his hands work the material free from its tightly wrapped demeanor, as Akito glared daggers at him. He closed his eyes, letting the smirk take more effect; Akito scowled at him. When he opened his eyes, he found Akito looking at the material, her fingers gently glazing across the silk, tracing the mist patterns across. Once he finished unwinding the pattern, leaving the cardboard spool on the floor, he pulled out a yard stick and lined it up with the side of the fabric.

"Would you do the honors?" he took out a white pencil. Akito lifted her eyes to see Ayame holding the pencil. She reached up to snatch it and missed. Ayame moved his hand to the side, and she made a second attempt. When he dodged her again, she became infuriated and pulled his hair to the side. When his head jerked and made a small cracking noise (just a regular kind) he pulled his head back to face her. Bangs covering his face, he grabbed Akito's shirt and brought her dangerously close to him.

"I'm getting tired of you being so abusive," he brought her an inch closer. "I won't hesitate to discipline you either. It's all fun and games until nerves are struck." His demeanor went from playful to and unearthly serious. Akito, for a moment felt a twitch of fear, being that he had a moment of authority. "And don't forget, you need my help to finish this project." And he let her go and both settle back to a relaxed position. "You must like it rough." Ayame smiled at Akito and she looked sourly back at Ayame.

"That's a dirty thing to say," she looked over to him as she began marking the yard. She moved the ruler over to get the rest. Ayame watched her make simple mistakes and corrected her until they finished the patterns. It took them seven pin pricks, two long arguments and six different pattern sizes to finish.

Ayame then reached in his portable sewing kit for his fabric scissors, he was a little hesitant about handing her a weapon like that. But it was what she wanted, a new kimono, and she wanted to make it… nothing wrong with that. She grabbed the bunched fabric and brought the white line in between the two slivers of steel. Just as she was going to cut down onto it, Ayame brought his smirk back and yanked the material out of her hands.

"Now now my dear," he placed his pale hand under her chin. Poor Akito was forced to stop cutting the cloth and peer straight into ayame's golden eyes. "You're being too rough with the fabric; you'll need to brush it softly to smooth the wrinkles out of it." He took his hand away from her chin and placed it over her hand that was clutching the scissors. Ayame began to move the scissors onward and he looked down at Akito, she was doing something else. She wasn't putting her effort into it in fact she seemed to be shaking.

"Akito, what's that matter?" he tried to look into her eyes. She got up rather quickly and roughly, letting the fabric coil around her feet. "to you this is about making another outfit, this is just another job for you, I want to make this kimono out of my own time and fun but you seem to think I know nothing about being a seamstress. Well guess what Ayame, THIS IS A MATTER OF PERSONAL PRIDE! I WANT TO KNOW THAT I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN!" she yelled. Ayame was taken back by her sudden abashment toward him. She sat back down, frustrated by her own outbreak. Ayame brought her over to his lap and began to stroke her hair. "True that I thought this was just another outfit, I didn't know that this meant so much to you. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, but I just wanted to help you, and feel like I was part of the family again." Akito raised her head to look at him, "it wasn't easy being ignored by you, feeling like an outcast. But if you want me to go away, to stop helping you, if that will make you happy, then I'll go." He let his head lean onto her shoulder, sliver tresses hanging over her shoulder. He let his arm drape onto her lap and she grasped onto it.

"No Ayame, I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry I said that, it's just that I didn't think you would take me seriously if I didn't tell it to you like I see it," she turned to face him. He caught her lips with his and turned her body sideways to make it deeper. He placed one hand on the small of her back and let the other comb through her short black hair. He began to press onto her just a little bit harder letting his tongue dip the kiss of her lips forcing her to let his tongue loose into her mouth. His tongue felt like it was searching, with all the forbidden pleasures it could hold, all the while, constricting her air. Ayame pulled Akito closer to him so he could apply what pressure he needed, and when Akito finally ran out of her air supply, he obliged by breaking the kiss and let her have a small break. He began to unbutton his coat when Akito spoke up.

"Didn't know you felt that way about me," she gasped out of breath. Ayame stripped himself of his coat and slid back to Akito who was bent over, still trying to catch her breath. His fingers toyed with the tear on the side of her shirt, ripping it slowly up the seam as to get Akito worked up. He let his other hand work the clasps to her jeans. "Remember this Akito, haste makes waste," and he ripped the entire shirt off of her in one swoop flinging the rag to the side. He marveled on how her skin was so pale and smooth, it was perfect to the touch. He brought his hand back and placed it onto her sternum and felt her heartbeat. He couldn't have known the Akito was blushing or that his ministrations were making her heart race.

"Akito, do you want me to make love of do you want to fuck," he quickly brought the hand that undid her pants to the side to grasp her wrist. Akito panicked at the sound of it but enjoyed his forceful pleasures. She tackled him to the floor and ripped the buttons off of his dress, his hair shimmering in the sun beams it had caught. "So I was right, you do like it rough," he grabbed the sides of her pants and gave a hard tug, unlike her shirt, her pants slid right off, and he was surprised she was stark naked underneath.

"I didn't know you like to go commando," he flipped her so she was under him the sliver tresses making a wall around her. As she tore off the rest of his dress, she smirked at his unclothed body.

"Apparently, you enjoy it as much as I do," and she touched his perfect body. The way all of his contours met, she was in awe. She couldn't help but notice his manhood as well. She thought Kureno was adequate; Ayame was huge compared to him. Ayame resumed his little ministrations on her, starting with her collar bone which he began to nibble on. However, he stopped cold when Akito began to touch his length. She curled his hair around her finger and began to stroke him slowly, leaning more towards the torture side. He hung his head and began to breathe heavily onto her chest, sending chills down her spine. When she began to fell him cum she wrapped all of her fingers around him and began to pump him until he came all over hand and thighs. She didn't stop but let her fingers run around his sensitive spot, turning him on still. Ayame was regaining his breath when he decided to give her revenge. He brought his mouth next to her ear and let his fingers wander over to her entrance. Instead of gently placing in a finger, her forced two long nailed fingers into her crevice and began to scissor them. He would push them in hard and slowly pull them out without rhythm, scrapping her walls as his fingers left her warmth. When she screamed, he stopped, letting her orgasm drip out between her legs, wiping it off with his fingers then licking the sticky residue off.

He straddled her legs and grabbed her hips, bringing her closer than ever to him. He looked down at the sight before him. Akito flushed and out of breath with a shinning layer of sweat starting to form. It was more than he could bear, and he took his sweet time filling her, letting her adjust. When she wrapped her leg around him, he almost lost his balance and placed his hand next to her shoulder. She felt so good, how tight she was and how slow he was setting the pace.

"Aaya…" she trailed off. She let a moan escape, which Ayame took as a good sign. "Aaya please," Akito pleaded. "Go faster," she said in between moans. Naturally, he obliged her, having himself felt like he was going to go soon, he began to pump her so hard, her body was rocking to his motions. He felt clench and he released himself into her, soaking up the image of Akito in such a state. She felt his hair tickling her sides, she knew he was looking at her; it wasn't like she had anything to be ashamed about. He lay down onto his back and pulled Akito close to him, letting her rest on his shoulder.

"That was perfect Ayame…" she took in a much needed breath of air.

"If you think that was good… just wait for the new year's party," he smiled at her. "We'll finish the kimono later, when you have the energy to work on it." And he felt her relax on his shoulder, gently falling into her unconscious surroundings. He however stayed up, thinking about how he would not explain this to Hatori.

Yes… it's true I'm into one shots now (our friend began to complain that they were becoming really short and outwardly the same), but we're going to change our style very soon. The reason being is that my sister doesn't want any part of these lemons and soon to be, limes. What can I say, I'm a kinky person and shit like this drives people nuts! (By the way… my sister looks almost identical to Akito (in both personality and physical traits) so I'm trying to keep a very open mind to accepting her (Akito) for who she is, which is kinda hard to do.


End file.
